


Ten

by DLanaDHZ



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic from Griffin's POV after a tragic paladin attack ten years in the future. - Just give me ten more years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten

Ten years.

It's been ten years. Ten years of running. Ten years of fighting. Ten years of pain, new scars, sweat, and tears. It's been ten years of screaming. But it's also been ten years of your hand on mine… fingers intertwined. Ten long years of your breath on my ear, your voice in my head. Ten years of your arms around my waist, your hands in my hair. Ten years of your lips against mine in a way I'd never dreamed possible.

It's been ten years.

Ten years since the accident. Ten years since we met. Ten years since we tried to kill each other. Ten years since the end of life as we knew it. It's been ten short years since that day you first showed your true side to me.

One random, unimportant day, indistinguishable from the next, you stopped in my new doorway and watched. You didn't touch anything. You didn't say anything. For ten long minutes, you watched… You watched me.

Then began the yelling, on my part at least. You strolled over to me in my chair and knelt in front of me. Your stupid little smile spread across your stupidly handsome face. When my heart skipped a beat, your lips stole my breath away. To think the first kiss I got instead of gave… would be from an American.

It's been ten long years.

Ten years of your hands down my body, through clothing or bare. Ten years of your skin against mine. It's been three years of not saying it and seven of saying it with every breath or move I make. I can still remember the day.

You smiled your canine, effortless smile, that one that used to get you girls. Blood ran down my face and you smacked me for being stupid. I was too weak to yell. As you cleaned my wounds and kissed me well, I remember the breath that escaped your lips.

"I love you," you'd whispered into my ear. Before that moment, it had been ten years since I'd shed a tear.

My voice, shaky with pain and tears… and fear of the last bout, passed through my teeth like a prayer.

"David…, I love you."

Ten god damned years, I spent with you, even after showing I hated you. Still after I first muttered that I loved you, the words just wouldn't stop. Weak and vulnerable, lying on the bed, I repeated it over and over until you shut me up with your lips.

It's been ten years since he last appeared, that white haired devil of a man. I wish it could be ten years more. Just give me ten more years. I need ten years to kiss you. I need ten years to hold you. Ten years, dearest David, ten years. Just give me ten more years. Don't let that bastard stop us now. Ten more years, David!

I haven't said 'I love you' as much as I should have, nor as much as I need to. I need ten minutes of your time, to right the wrongs of my words. Ten minutes, David, please. Ten minutes. Let me clean your wounds for you, as you have done for me. Let me wipe the blood and dirt from your face. Let us wash away this day. Ten minutes is all I ask for, David, just ten minutes alone with you.

Please, David, ten more seconds! You can't leave me now! I can't stop your bleeding! Damn, I can't even take out the knife! David, keep on breathing! Just ten more seconds, please! Let me save your life! They're all dead, David. I killed them all for you! Please, David, don't do this! This is wrong! This isn't how it's supposed to happen! Please, David… Ten more seconds… ten more heartbeats… ten more sweet and beautiful breaths.

Your hand touches mine, both covered in blood. Your blood. You smile that canine smile, the one that used to get you girls. My name sounds sweet on your tongue, but the taste is bitter like copper in my mouth.

"I love you, Grif… Griffin, I love you."

I know what you're trying to say. Ten years, Griffin. We've had ten years. You're shoving it in my face. Look here, Griffin, we beat your test. Two jumpers can be together. I understand your meaning. Well I don't want to hear it, David! Ten years… It wasn't enough for me! I need more time, David! Don't shut your eyes! Keep breathing, David! I'll fix this somehow, I swear!

It's been seven years since I last shed a tear. Why do you do this to me? David, don't stop. I like the way you make me act. Dear David… Dear David…

"Davy, please… Don' leave me."

…David?


End file.
